The invention relates generally to containers. More specifically, the invention is a container apparatus and a method for using the same.
Many products cannot be stored, transported, sold, and/or used without first being secured in some type of container. Some types of products, such as many types of food products and virtually all beverage products, require some type of container for the product to be handled or consumed. As the number of products offered to consumers and businesses continues to grow, the shapes, sizes, configurations, and numbers of containers also grow.
A wide variety of different containers can be used to secure a wide range of different product types. The purposes of product containers can include preventing damage to or disbursement of the contained product. A container can product the product, the user of the product, or collateral property or people. The attributes of a product will often impact the attributes of a container used to house the product, and vice versa. For example, a container for a beverage product will typically need to be watertight while a container used for storing office supplies need not be watertight or even fully closed. Similarly, a container suitable for use in the context of sterilized medical supplies will have different attributes than a container used to store spare change or golf tees.
Different containers can have different anticipated users of different skill levels, and thus proper usage of a container can vary widely depending on whether or not the anticipated user of the container is a consumer. For example, a beverage container used in fast food restaurants will need to be suitable for use by individual consumers, a wide cross section of the population that includes persons with disabilities as well as individuals of below average physical and mental capabilities. In contrast, a container used by locksmiths or mechanics to store their tools can utilize far more complex designs and operating procedures.
Containers also vary widely in terms of their anticipated duration of service. Many containers are disposed of after a single use. For example, a cup of ice cream sold in a grocery store or drug store is intended to be thrown away after the contents are consumed by a consumer. In contrast, a thermos can be emptied and filled repeatedly for many years.
Many consumer products are sold in disposable containers that are not biodegradable or that otherwise involve negative environmental implications. Many consumer product containers end up as litter that is both an eyesore and damaging to the environment. For example, the Great Pacific Garbage Patch which is also often referred to as the Pacific Trash Vortex is made up of high concentrations of plastics and other debris trapped by the currents of the North Pacific Gyre. Whether or not the size of the Pacific Trash Vortex is currently as large as the state of Texas, there is no disputing that the area is large and the damage to that area is significant. Moreover, there are four other large places in the world's oceans where winds trap floating debris. Whether discarded in a land fill or on a body of water, plastic containers such as water bottles, plastic lids for paper cups, and other once-used disposable containers for consumer products can take centuries to degrade, while doing significant damage to the surrounding eco-system in the interim. Billions of plastic bottles end in U.S. landfills each year. If those bottles are laid end-to-end, there are plastic bottles disposed of each year to circle the equator hundreds of times or to reach the moon and back multiple times. Old habits die hard, and it is difficult to change both business and consumer behavior with regards to disposable containers. There are thousands of coffee shops in the U.S. who in the aggregate sell millions of coffee servings each year with paper or Styrofoam cups that utilize plastics lids.
It would be desirable for better containers to be used to store products, including but not limited to the context of disposable containers.